Silicon based devices are ubiquitous components of consumer and defense related electronics. For example, silicon based devices are used in electronic applications and solar cells, gallium arsenide (GaAs) based devices include light emitting diodes (LEDs), low-noise amplifiers, and high electron mobility transistors (HEMTs). Gallium nitride (GaN) based devices and silicon carbide (SiC) based devices include HEMTs, metal semiconductor field effect transistors (MESFETs), The Schottky barrier is an important feature of these solar cell, HEMT and MESFET devices.